Kailinas Sunflame
History Childhood and Early Life Kailinas Sunflame (née Highsun) was born to Andelion and Tamera Highsun during a pilgrimage to the Isle of Quel'Danas. He was the second of twins to come into the world, following shortly behind his brother Valnair. The twins were quickly returned to their home in Southern Quel'Thalas where they lived as a normal family. Kailinas was a trouble maker growing up, mischievous and always protecting his more docile brother from bullies even though he was younger of the two. Kailinas would play pranks on the other children and work hard in his lessons as well. A very smart child he seemed prime to becoming a Mage much like his parents had, Andelion a pyromancer and Tamera a hydromancer of renown. First War During the first war invasion Kailinas and Valnair remained at home with their families, the elves not playing a large role in the war efforts in the south. During this time Kailinas continued his studies and was admitted first into the Farstriders within weeks though it was clear that he was not cut to traverse the forests of Quel'Thalas or wield a bow. After he gracefully left their ranks he found himself admitted to study with the Magisters of Quel'Thalas where there was a bit more luck for the young elfing. Though in the end Kailinas abandoned his teachings there, feeling inferior to the other mages he was once again searching for a profession. Second War Just before the second war broke out Kailinas found himself before the Priests within Quel'Thalas and was once again admitted to another group of High Elves. As he remained in Silvermoon the war to the south came to his own home as the Trolls burned the southern regions of Quel'Thalas. At this period in time however Kailinas was nothing more than an acolyte of the Light and was forbidden to leave Silvermoon in this time. During this time in Kail's life the joking and prankster parts of him were left to childhood and abandoned behind. During the end of the Second War Kailinas was once again permitted to leave Silvermoon and venture south. Returning as an adult Kailinas took this time to heal those wounded in the Troll attacks, finding his place using the Holy Light to mend the wounds of others. He was placed with a group of Farstriders as they traveled the forests scouring for Trolls, Kailinas healing any and all they found on the way. As the war concluded Kailinas was called back to Silvermoon and was dignified as a true Priest of the Holy Light. Third War Things were peaceful for a time Kailinas returned home for a moment to rebuild his home with his family, luckily none having been injured in the attacks made by the Trolls. Yet as whispers of a darker power in the human state of Lordaeron grew more frightening Kailinas found his calling to go south and into human lands much as many other Priests did. Kailinas traveled with Lordaeron's troops as they moved from Andorhal to Hearthglen and eventually to Strathlome whereas by this time Kailinas had found his first taste of war and the horrors of Undeath. He found himself closely working with a Mage named Lissara, the two becoming very close friends during their travels through the human kingdom. It was during the purge of Strathlome that Kailinas and Lissara found themselves leaving with Jaina Proudmoore, unable to take part in the killing of innocents. Lissara comforted the young Priest as this was the first blow to the sweet and romantic view Kailinas had of the world. Soon after they returned with Jaina's forces to find the city burning, innocents slaughtered with the dead alike. They remained with Jaina as they traveled with her to this new land until they had reached the coast of Lordaeron and were informed that Quel'Thalas was under siege. Lissara and Kailinas turned away from Proudmoore and made a trek alone back to their homeland. It was felt when the Sunwell faltered and was tainted by the Scourge. Both Kailinas and Lissara were struck with withdrawls and found themselves resting in Dalaran with many other of their kind. Eventually they were able to move once more, struggling immensely with the symptoms of withdrawl. Their trek was slowed yet they reached the ruins of Strahnbrad, finding the small village desolate and barren. Choosing to rest there for an evening the elves were ambushed in the night by the dreaded Scourge. Lissara sacrificing herself so that Kailinas could escape the undead he ran for hours before turning once more and returning to the town. He found Lissara herself nothing more than mindless and dead, he freed her from her curse before abandoning ideas of returning to Quel'Thalas and resuming a trek back to Dalaran. As he had returned he found Dalaran also in ruin and had no other choice but to again travel South, hoping the Scourge had not taken the dwarves from this world as well. He had taken his lessons as a Farstrider and was able to feed himself meager portions as he traveled into the dwarves land of Khaz Modan. The Priest was thin and sickly by the time he reached the dwarves, feverish and almost lost his life to malnourishment and disease. The dwarves took mercy on him and escorted him to Ironforge to recover. It was there he discovered that his home had fallen and he accepted that his family had fallen in the attack, Kailinas turned once more to the Light in this time to get through the loss of everything he knew. Post Third War and The Burning Crusade After recovering within the halls of Ironforge the High Elf made his way South to the human kingdom of Stormwind involving himself with the humans there and their society. He integrated within the Church of the Holy Light easily finding his way among their ranks for a long time. It was then the rise of the Blood Elves took place, lighting any High Elven survivors in a poor light and Kailinas was not exempt from this. During the campaign in Outland Kailinas was a target of relentless attacks from many humans. For the most part Kailinas brushed off the assault against his person. Ignoring the jeers and the insults as they came at him. He was able to do so for a long time until one day he was physically attacked outside the Cathedral. It was towards the end of the assault in Outland and Kailinas was grievously injured and left for dead for several hours. It was only by the Light's will that he survived the attack. He was taken back into the Cathedral and was cared for by the few friends he had at the time, but he knew it was time to change or maybe next time he wouldn't survive. The Wrath of the Lich King As once again Dalaran raised its banners in war and the Silver Covenant welcomed any and all High Elves into their fold Kailinas jumped on the chance to once again be with his people. He took the first oppurtunity he could and moved to Dalaran joining with the Silver Covenant and the campaigns they were present in during this time period. He was primarily stationed within Icecrown, a healer amongst a sea of injured and dying men and women. Anger and desire for revenge drove him to continue working without rest in the frozen wastes of Icecrown. It wasn't until just before the assault on Icecrown that Kailinas was forced to return to Dalaran to rest. There he stayed for a week, during this time however Kailinas made an encounter with his brother Valnair. The now Warlock not having perished in the sacking of Quel'Thalas and now a Blood Elf. Kailinas warmly greeted his brother only to be greeted with threats and hatred, the Warlock blaming him for their parents death. The encounter was short lived and Kailinas' heart broke from the interaction. Valnair did two things, one was promising the next time they met they would fight and the second thing was bestow him a gift, his mother's staff, Valnair keeping their father's. After this encounter Kailinas immediately returned to the battle field wanting to forget his interaction with his brother, he was a part of the siege on Icecrown. He remained outside the dreaded citadel and healed any and all that returned to him. As the siege was over, the Lich King dead, a weight was released from Kail's chest and he returned to Dalaran, celebrating with all of the others as the campaign in Northrend came to a conclusion. Cataclysm and Mists of Pandaria During the Cataclysm Kailinas remained between Dalaran and Stormwind City, healing those who had been affected by the rise of Deathwing. Beyond that however Kailinas played a minor role in this period of time. During the campaign against the Horde however in Pandaria Kailinas found himself seperated with the Silver Covenant joining a more Alliance heavy assault. He found himself in a cadre of troops, the only healer amongst a group of men and women. The most notable of them all was Braeden, a human man from Lordaeron. Braeden as he stated several times to the High Elf had fallen head over heels for the Priest, Kailinas refuted his advances though. During a trip through the Kun-Lai Summit however they were attacked by a force, Kailinas quickly neutralized and when he woke next was to the sight of his brother Valnair. A group of Warlocks had joined together, each sacrificing a person to enhance their power, Valnair having chose to sacrifice Kailinas. As each Warlock sacrificed their victim, Valnair turned on the group killing each member leaving only the two twins. It was in this time more words were exchanged, Valnair's mental stability having obviously depleted over time. Just before Kailinas could be killed however Braeden appeared, attacking the Warlock and freeing the Priest. Braeden forced Kailians away and in his efforts died for the retreating Priest, the screams echoed behind Kailinas the entire time during his flight. Kailinas was not a part of the Siege of Orgrimmar instead staying on Pandaria to help solidify the peace they would eventually find across the large island. Warlords of Draenor Much like in Cataclysm Kailinas found himself remaining relatively out of the war efforts in Draenor. Isolated from his race he remained mostly in Stormwind, his home getting dusty without him returning. He was shaken from his run in with Valnair and found himself rather lost for a long while. The event turning his once golden hair a stark silver. It was then at this time that Kailinas was recognized for his efforts for the Alliance and was titled 'The Silver Seraph'. Legion At the beginning of the Legion's assault across Azeroth Kailinas traveled around both continents healing those who were in need up until the Alliance and the Horde took the fight to the Broken Isles. From there Kailinas moved back into his home in Dalaran and tried to be apart of the war efforts but found his presence not being used properly, he need a group to work with, he needed to be put to proper use against the Legion. The Highguard It was when he was taking a small break from his travels that he had caught wind of the The Highguard, a group of High Elves that worked within the Alliance fighting against the Legion. It wasn't long before Kailinas made contact with Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Ranger-Lady of the Highguard. Within one meeting he had been brought into the fold of the Highguard and his very first evening he was left to heal the High Elves as they returned from a mission. After the injured were tended to Kailinas was introduced to one Raphah Sunflame. The mage instructed to lead him back to the general living quarters where the flirtatious mage started to worm his way closer to the Priest. Kailinas immediately started to work with the elves of the Highguard, joining them on their missions and healing those who were in need. In this entire time he continued to grow closer with Raphah, the mage finding himself a place in the Priest's heart. Eventually the two started to date, following afterwards the Mage moved in with Kailinas warming his home with company. He found friends also in several men and women, notably Jehanne Lorraine, Pavel Bazhanov, Malithanore Vanyali, Arianiie Morgan, and Annable Dawnborne. Argus As the Highguard preceded to attack the Demons at the heart of their forces Kail took part in liberating the Naaru Prime and the following campaigns in the doomed world. During this time Raphah was abducted by an Ancient Titan Keeper, the first shattering experience Kail has faced within the group. With the aid of the Highguard however a small group were able to infiltrate the Keeper's stronghold and rescue the Mage with relatively minimal damage. Soon after this attack against Raphah, Valnair returned under the guise of friendship offering to assist the Highguard in retrieving a powerful artifact in the fight against the Legion. Kailinas and the others were betrayed during the retrieval of the artifact, Valnair having fled the scene, Kailinas wouldn't let this go this time and tracked him down. The warlock had summoned a Pit-Lord into the world and while the Highguard dealt with the demon Kailinas attacked his brother and in the battle the Warlock fell. The Pit-Lord suffered a similar fate and the Highguard returned home, Kailinas shaken with his fight, refusing to ever use the Light to harm another again. Cleric-General During his time with the Highguard however Kailinas was blessed with the opportunity to be the Cleric-General of the Highguard. Leader of the Mercy Sect, a specially trained group of healers offering aid anywhere and everywhere they possibly can. He proudly leads the healers of the Highguard, making sure to uphold all tenets of not only the Holy Light but of the standards of the Highguard. Duskfall Collective Aeriyth Dawnsorrow having led the Highguard for years has chosen to step down, instead going to track down an enemy of the High Elven people. With an emptiness in leadership that no one could fill the Highguard expanded into several different organizations, leading to Kailinas' involvement with a group called the Duskfall Collective. Following with his at the time fiance Raphah Sunflame he joined a group of trained specialists working outside the rules and regulations of the Alliance. Working for their values but without their name or protection he's offered his services fully to the men and women in the Collective against any and all that would threaten the innocent and defenseless. Wedding On April 16th Raphah Sunflame and Kailinas Highsun were married, the ceremony taking place in the beautiful forests of Crystalsong. Officiated by the Monsignor Cade and witnessed by many of the Duskfall Collective and the Order of Silver Dawn. Most notably Dal'itha Manawhisper, Malianthore Vanyali as Best Woman and Groomsman of Raphah, also Arianiie Morgan and Seriphene Silverfall as Matron of Honor and Bridesmaid for Kailinas. The Reception was held at the Isle of Quel'Danas where the night continued with eating, drinking and dancing. The first night that Raphah and Kailinas spent together as married with their friends. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:The Highguard Category:Priests Category:Clerics Category:Silver Covenant